Born To Be A Queen HOLD
by MariaWolf14
Summary: Isabella was born to be a Queen, her parents had sacrificed themselves for her in a war long ago, they wanted her to escape her destiny, but that still didn't stop her from meeting Ash and what about the Cullens and Edward? And the weird memories? There is a high possibility that I will discontinue this story but there is no set date as to when it will be deleted.
1. Preface: War&Sacrifices

**Preface**

It was a rainy day when Queen Liliana of the light placed the basket gently at the front door of the small bricked house. Tears poured down her face as she kissed her baby girl, she reached behind her neck and took off the royal necklace and placed it on her daughter's neck. She stared at her beautiful child admiring her for the last time. But, in the mythical world a war was taking place with the kingdom of the light and the kingdom of the Dark. Both kingdoms fought fiercely as they battled each other.

King Solomon of the light slayed his enemies with the blade of his sword. As he fought he thought of his queen, his people and kingdom. What would happen to him? And Liliana? Ahhh Liliana if anything where to happen to his wife he wouldn't know what to do. She had gone into the human world to keep their daughter safe, they did not want to inflict her in the battle. She was just a baby after all, barely even a year old. Their time together was cut short, because of the kingdom of darkness' advances towards their kingdom. He only wished to see his daughter one more time, but he knew what he had to do and his destiny. He must sacrifice himself for his daughter and when she was older she would come back and rule the country.

It all made sense now, before he was indecisive, but now he knew what to do. As his enemies advanced him he was out numbered, still he tried his best to kill them all, he was fast and agile, but that wasn't quite enough. It pained him to know his destiny and his daughters', but he was doing this for her, because he loved her more than she would ever know. He stopped fighting threw his sword on the blood stained grass and stood still as he let his power flow through his body. He felt the breath of his enemies as they were approaching, but that did not matter at the moment. He was going to use all of his energy and power.

_Liliana, Daughter please forgive me._ He thought, then his eyes snapped open, his power overwhelmed him, he was illuminating very brightly everything was getting coated in a white light this may not have been enough, but it would give his kingdom an advantage.

And then King Solomon collapsed, he wasn't able to move until he sensed someone powerful approaching, he strained to open his eyes as he saw who looked down at him. King Snythen **(pronounced _Snigh, like "sigh", but with an n and "then_.") **of the dark kingdom, he smirked.

"Well, well , well here is the mighty King Solomon of the light kingdom. It is a shame you did that, you could have just given the girl to us instead of taking her into the human world. Do you honestly think that, it was a good idea. After all her destiny is entwined with Ash." He said humorlessly.

King Solomon glared at him, he knew that his daughter was destined to be with Ash, but his wife and him refused to believe so, although you can never outwit fate or destiny, he can't stop them from being together.

"Isn't this the part where you kill me now?" King Solomon asked weakly.

Snythen smiled, revealing his pointy teeth.

"Not, yet, but soon." He replied.

"Just kill me already." Solomon said rather calmly.

"I have never met someone who is so eager for death." Snythen said and frowned.

"It takes the fun out of killing, if you wish to die." He continued.

Whatever Snythen was planning on doing to Solomon he was ready for it. It was his time to leave this world. Snythen walked over beside Solomon and knelt down and picked up his sword.

He twirled it around in his hands. Solomon was shocked to see that a person from the darkness was able to hold a weapon that was made from the kingdom of light, but he wasn't just like any person from the Kingdom of the Dark, he was their leader, master, their king.

"How would it feel to get killed by your own weapon?" Asked Snythen.

Solomon did not respond.

Snythen stood up from his kneeling position and pointed the sword downwards so it faced Solomon's chest. He was going to pierce his heart. Snythen raised the sword up a little higher as he held the hilt of the sword with both hands.

"Goodbye, brother." And then it was over for King Solomon.

* * *

><p>Back in the human world Queen Liliana rung the door bell of the house. She had been doing some research and found a perfect couple that would take care of her and Solomon's child from now on, they could not have any children, so Liliana thought it would be perfect and since she was a seer, she knew that they would treat her kindly and give her the love she needs.<p>

As she was leaving she stumbled a bit, her hands immediately going to her heart, she felt as if it had been stabbed. Could this mean, nooo, nooo, nooo, impossible! This could not be happening, had Solomon... died. Liliana started to shake. Did he sacrifice himself for us? Just then she saw movement in a nearby tree.

Ash jumped out of the tree gracefully and Liliana got into a defensive position. Had he been following her?

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

He smirked.

"I just wanted to see her before you gave her to the humans." He scrunched his nose when he said the word human. Faey and any type of mythical creature despised humans and refused to make any type of contact with them. They thought they were useless and selfish.

Liliana froze, she knew that Ash was meant to be with her daughter, but she wasn't happy about it, although in one of her visions she saw her daughter happy when she was older with Ash. She got out of her defensive position and stood up crossing her arms.

"So, does that mean you are planning on killing me?" She asked, this is how Solomon must have felt.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Or maybe not." He smirked and disappeared into the shadows as Queen Pandora of the Dark Kingdom stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, sister in-law." She said in a devilish tone.

"I would like to inform you that, my husband as killed Solomon." She said and glanced at her nails.

Liliana was filled with rage and attacked Pandora. They fought for awhile, until Pandora was the last to stand and Liliana killed. Although Liliana was happy she could do this much for her daughter and she could be with her husband watching over her.

* * *

><p>Ash walked down the dark corridors of the castle, the Dark had won, the light didn't stand much of a chance after the King and Queen had been killed. He looked out a nearby window.<p>

"I can't wait until your older and we meet again Isabella. We were destined to be together, I a king and you were born to be a Queen , but which side will you choose?"


	2. Forks And Mystery Boy

It has been 16 years since Isabella's mother had gave her to the human couple, 16 years since I have been watching and protecting her. She has grown up to be a beautiful and lovely person. Today she is moving to some town called Forks with no memory of her parents or of our world. She has also turned more human than faey. I will also go with her there, watching like I have always been, wherever she went I did.

She seemed lonely though, she didn't have much friends, her "parents" divorced when she was thirteen and now her "mother" remarried a man named Phil. They are both occupied, they don't neglect her, they give her all their love, but I can see through her act, she feels lonely and afraid. I am the only one who knows and understands. She feels like she is missing something important.

She is going to spend time with her "father" in Forks, so she can let her "mother" travel with Phil, because he is a minor league baseball player. I have done some research on Forks and found some interesting things. She will attend Forks High, there is a place called First Beach, on the Quileute's reservation. They are also wolves. Faey don't have much trouble with wolves, we can cross their territory without being detected, but the blood drinkers are different. They are not allowed to set foot on their land, if so they will be killed.

I wonder if she will be able to sense or smell them or have a clue what they are. I wonder if she will realize that maybe Forks isn't just an innocent town. Inhabited by children of the moon and creatures that feast in the night.

**(Can you try and guess who is talking here?)**

* * *

><p>I finished packing my things and closed my suitcase. I heard Phil, beep the horn. I hurried downstairs with my suitcase. I had to leave a lot of my clothing here, because Forks was rarely sunny, but cold and bitter, Phoenix was the complete opposite. I didn't have a lot of warm clothing so I basically had to buy a whole new wardrobe just for Forks. I looked at the house that carried many memories. It was fun, while it lasted, but I felt as if I didn't belong here. I thought that maybe I could build myself a better life in Forks and maybe I would finally feel like I belonged, instead of the freak, everybody at my school thought I was. I had no friends, nobody wanted to be around me.<p>

I opened the door, closed and locked it. Phil helped me put my suitcase in the trunk and then I sat in the back of the car. Phil hopped in a moment later and we were off. I didn't pay much attention to the scenery outside, it didn't really matter, I wasn't ever coming back anyway. The whole way to the airport I couldn't shake off the feeling of being followed. Once when I glanced out the window, for just a second. I saw a blurry figure running along side the car in the forest that wasn't far away from the road. When I blinked, the figure was gone.

Could I have been imagining it? I had no clue. Although I couldn't bring myself to say that it wasn't real.

We we were at security and they weren't allowed to go any farther. Renee's cheeks were wet, because of her tears and Phil just looked sad. Hopefully they would have fun traveling together and make even better memories without me. I waved and blew them a kiss and walked away.

They were better off without me, I knew I was just a heavy burden on their shoulders. Well I wasn't going to be anymore.

Goodbye Phil, Renee, maybe I will keep in contact, but for now I will stay out of your lives...

* * *

><p>When I got out of the plane in Seattle it was raining. Rain never really bothered me, I just hate it when people jump in puddles or when cars pass by you very fast and splash you in the process. I walked inside, I grabbed my luggage and waited patiently for Charlie. The whole time I had an itchy feeling like I was being watched yet again, but it wasn't like last time, I felt as though there were more people watching me. I scanned the place looking for anyone suspicious. My eyes locked at a beautiful young man who was leaning against the wall farthest away from where I was sitting. I couldn't stop staring. Even though it was impolite I still couldn't take my eyes off of him.<p>

He wore black jeans with red high tops. He wore a dark red american eagle shirt with a long black buttoned coat. His hair was black with silver streaks in it. It would have looked weird on someone else, but on him it looked perfect. While I was staring my phone vibrated in my pocket scaring the living daylights out of me. I laughed nervously at myself. I checked my text messages. Charlie had texted me saying he was going to be here in about 25 minutes. I sent him a reply and put my phone back in my pocket.

When I looked back at the wall the boy was leaning on he was no longer there. He was gone. Then the prickly feeling happened all over again, it was a lot more stronger and I felt like someone was sticking needles in my arms and legs. I was completely overwhelmed and was getting dizzy, my vision started to blur. My head was pounding and I felt sick. I couldn't stay here anymore. Suddenly I felt claustrophobic. I got to my feet almost loosing my balance and managed to speed walk outside. As I breathed in the fresh air, I felt better. The prickly feeling was gone and I no longer felt ill.

_What was that all about? _

_And where did the boy go?_

I heard the sound of a horn that stopped my train of thought. I saw Charlie's cruiser and walked towards it with my luggage as he got out of his car. We met halfway and smiled at each other and hugged. We talked for a bit while putting my luggage in the car, but we were silent during the ride home. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was sorta of peaceful.

The sun was setting when we arrived at Charlie's house, he parked the car and immediately helped carry some of my stuff in to the house. We walked up the creaky stairs and into my bedroom. It still looked the same, purple walls, different shades of purple on my bedspread, purple and white polka dotted curtains **(Bella's room is different then the one in Twilight). **Most of my room was purple, one of my favourite colors. Charlie put my things down on the hard wood floor and left. The good thing about Charlie was that he didn't hover like Renee did.

I put my carry on bag on my bed and started unpacking my suitcase. I put all my clothes in a white dresser and in the closet, I put my toiletries in the bathroom and put away my suitcases and carry on bag, I am not sure if I would need them again, just in case I had to leave, but I would stay until I finished High School, so I shoved them at the back of my closet. I went to my dresser picked out my pj's and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After a nice warm shower I went downstairs to see if there was anything planned for dinner. I saw a pizza box lying wide open on the counter. I see that Charlie has already taken care of dinner. I grabbed a plate and put two slices on it and went to sit on the couch across from Charlie. He was watching a football game. Sigh, Charlie and his sports.

"Thanks for the pizza, dad." I told him. I never addressed him as Charlie in front of his face, but whenever I talked about him I would address him as Charlie I don't know why, but it didn't really feel right to call him Dad. I don't know why either he was my biological father and same goes for Renee. I could call Phil my his real name, he didn't expect me to call him dad like that. He knew it would take time to get use to the fact that I had a step father.

"Your welcome Bells." Bells his little nickname for me ever since I was little.

When I was done I put the dish in the sink and washed it. I looked in the fridge and found it empty, literally. I looked in one of the cabinets and saw that the money jar had quite a bit of bills enough to go grocery shopping for some food after school tomorrow. I wonder what Charlie has been eating for these past couple of years.

I know that he goes to the diner every Thursday, but what about the other days and on the weekends? He must have been living off of junk food and delivery pizza. Well, since I am here he will have a delicious healthy meal. I had to cook for Renee all the time, because she couldn't cook at all. She would always try these weird food experiments that would end up in total disaster and a huge mess for Bella to clean.

"Hey, dad" I called from the kitchen.

"Yah Bells."

"After school I am going grocery shopping." I told him.

"Alright, I will be coming home at around 7:30 tomorrow." He replied.

I grabbed a couple of bills from the jar and then went upstairs. I put it in my backpack and started packing the stuff I would need for school. Jeez, the only thing I seemed to do today was unpack and pack. It was exhausting. I also decided to put out clothes for tomorrow. I was going to wear a light pink ruffled blouse with a rose flora drape cardigan with gray skinny jeans and brown boots. I wasn't going to wear any accessories accept for earrings and a matching necklace. They were light pink roses. Satisfied with my choice of clothing I decided it was time for bed.

"Goodnight dad!" I yelled from my room.

"Goodnight Bells!" He yelled back.

I crawled into the warm covers, sighed happily and closed my eyes. I dreamed about the boy at the airport. The boy who suddenly disappeared out of sight...

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this chapter sorry it took me awhile to post it, but here it is. Enjoy! And don't forget to R&amp;R, please that would make me very happy.<strong>

**Mariam.**


	3. Forks High and The Cullen's

I have a feeling that I will appear in my future queen's dreams tonight, after our little encounter at the airport. I could feel her beautiful soft chocolate brown eyes stare at me with wonder. I was pleased to know that I had caught her attention. But, I had to leave, I didn't want to interfere too much, yet. I had left the airport and told the faey to keep an eye on her as I went back to our world. (Can you blame me for being so overprotective? I already lost her once I will make sure that I will not loose her again, to these pitiful humans. Or anybody else.) When I was back in the palace I felt very ill and claustrophobic. I must have been feeling what Isabella is feeling. She may not know it yet, but since we are mates, if that is what you like to call it I can feel what she feels, I know where she is at all times and if she has been hurt or not. She may not be able to feel it yet, she needs to awaken, which will be soon, I can feel it. As for now, I will just keep watching over her, with the other faey like I have been for 16 years.

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning, in a good mood. You wouldn't usually expect that on your first day of school. I think the cause of my good mood was because of the wonderful dream I had last night. It was about that mysterious boy at the airport. I don't remember it well, I can only remember fragments of my forgotten dream. It did bug me that I had forgotten, but I let it slide, it is only morning I might remember sometime today.<p>

I skipped to the bathroom and hummed a melody that I don't remember ever humming. It felt very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I heard it from. I shrugged my shoulders and just continued to hum it. I took a long shower then got dressed in the outfit I chose last night. I decided to curl the ends of my hair and straighten my bangs. After I finished my hair I brushed my teeth then went downstairs to have some breakfast.

While I was going down the stairs I remembered that we had nothing in the fridge. I was suppose to go grocery shopping today when school ended, but that is at 2:45. What was I suppose to have now? I sighed maybe I could go to Tim's on my way to school. When I walked into the kitchen I found a Tim Horton's bag on the counter with a letter on the bottom of the bag. Did Charlie do this?

I opened up the bag to find a large hot chocolate and two Boston Cream Donuts. Yum! My favourite I am surprised that Charlie actually remembered what I liked **(Sorry for using so many remember's it seems like I have said them a lot and makes it sound very repetitive.) **I went to the living room with my breakfast and turned on the tv. Nothing good was really on so I just settled with the food network. When I finished I threw away my garbage and went upstairs to grab my school bag. I wanted to leave early so, that I would hopefully be the only one there so people wouldn't stare at me.

I forgot that I was car less at the moment, so I had to walk, I didn't really mind, I liked walking. I started to hum the same melody as I walked to school.

I got there really early and went to the office. I went to the front desk where I saw a women about fifty years or less typing on a computer. Her name was; from what I gathered on her name plate.

"Hi I am Isabella Swan. I am new here and this is my first day too." I said politely.

"Hello Isabella, my name is, Ms. Cope ." She introduced herself and stuck out her hand for me to shake it, so I did.

She explained my schedule where my classes were, gave me my locker number and combination. She handed me a white slip that had to be signed by all of my teachers and had to give it to her by the end of the day. I left the office and went to my locker to put my books in and get the ones I needed. I had my slip with me as I went to my first class.

Thankfully the teacher was there, it would have been very weird if it were only me sitting at a desk in an empty classroom. Her name was Mrs. Waltz, we chatted for a few minutes before I asked her to sign my slip. She signed it and told me where to sit. 35 minutes later I heard talking in the hallways, which meant that it was almost class time and a lot of people where already here. I wish I had kept my jacket on, because it had a hood, but I put it in my locker. Now, my face was open to anybody who would like to stare at it. And my blush would probably be visible too. I wonder if she would let me go to my locker and get it? But it was too late, kids were already coming into the classroom. Shoot!

I hunched over my desk, thank god I had my notebook out. I started to doodle on the first page. Random stuff really. But, they started to look like something real. I drew two Kingdoms, one was shaded in to look dark the other one was left blank. I also drew what looked like a battle. I dropped my pen as images flashed through my mind.

A beautiful woman, tall and elegant. She wore a a diamond white dress with blue sapphires on it. She wore a necklace that had a lynx and what looked like a white tiger entwined together. She also wore a crown on top of her light brown hair. Beside her was a handsome man that wore king attire, the top half of his outfit was white and the bottom half was a royal blue and had sapphires on it. He too wore a crown on his head. They looked so real, like I could have reached out and touched them. My cheeks felt wet. I was crying, but why? Looking at these people brought me such grief, pain, sadness yet love and happiness. Who were they to me?

Then a terrible image filled my mind. It was the battle that I had drawn. There was blood everywhere I couldn't see anything. I heard people yelling and screaming. Swords and painful cries. I heard someone shout a command over the cries.

"Get the young princess out of here!" And then I saw nothing, but the front of the classroom.

My hand grazed along my cheeks. I had been crying. I wiped my cheeks away and tried to pay attention. Nobody seemed to notice, so I just ignored what had just happened and got through the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time, at last. I felt very hungry even though I didn't eat much. I was going to sit with a girl named Jessica and her group of friends who she would introduce me to. I went to line up for my food, putting food on my plate. I paid for my lunch and headed to Jessica's table.<p>

I ended up getting two cheeseburgers, a salad, 2 mini sandwiches, fries with ketchup, an apple, a bottle of water and 3 pieces of grilled cheese. I must be hungry if I could eat this much. I sat down beside a girl names Angela who has been in a couple of my classes, she was a very sweet girl. Kind and seemed like the non gossiping type and someone who did not pry on your private life. She also seemed anti-social. But, I still liked her it was just something about her that I cannot describe.

Soon everyone else came including the boy Mike who liked to follow me around a lot, which I found very creepy. He did seem nice and maybe we could be sorta of friends, but nothing else. He sat on my left. When Jessica came she quickly sat on his right, I think she may have a crush on him. Then came Ben who sat beside Angela, I think they make the perfect couple and they are both kind and smart. Ben is another person I like.

And finally Lauren and Tyler. Tyler creeped me out as well, I think he has a crush on me too, because he would constantly say one of those cheesy pick up lines to me and Lauren would always glare daggers at me. We haven't talked, but I don't like her already. Like it is my fault that Tyler has a crush on me.

Everyone began to eat their lunch and talk amongst themselves. I ate my lunch in silence. Then the door opened to reveal five of the most prettiest people I have ever seen, they all walked in pairs -except for one as if they were couples.

"Hey Jess, do you know who they are?" I asked curiously.

She seemed pleased that I had asked her.

"They are the Cullens, they were adopted by Carlisle and his wife Esme. Esme couldn't have any children so they decided to adopt. They are siblings, but they are also dating one another it is kinda of weird." The last part she made a face.

"Jessica, you know they aren't officially brother and sister, so it isn't like they are dating family." Angela spoke for the first time.

Jessica looked at her.

"Yah, I know, but they are in a way family." She argued.

I decided to speak up on behalf of the Cullens.

"And do you have a problem with that? Jessica?"

She looked at me startled and stuttered an excuse.

"Ahh, no! Of cccccoooursee not I justt wanted to lettt you know."

I just rolled my eyes and she ignored it and continued to tell me about them.

"The blonde one is Rosalie Hale, she is very pretty, but really bitchy too, she is cold to everyone, except for her family and of course Emmett. Emmett is her boyfriend, basically they are in a relationship, then Alice is the small one with spiky hair, she is really weird, by the way and her boyfriend is Jasper Hale who is Rosalie's twin brother. Then comes Edward. He is probably one of the hottest guys in this school! But, don't even bother trying to ask him out." She said and looked away.

Mmmm, maybe she asked and Edward told her no. I looked at them and noticed that they were all pale and had golden eyes. It was weird, but it seemed to suite them well. Jasper had scars running down his arms and the palms of his hands even his face. I wonder what happened. they seemed friendly all except Rosalie.

Then all of a sudden they all turned their heads towards me and stared back, well Rosalie was glaring at me for no apparent reason. It annoyed me that she would just glare at me when she hasn't even met me! I hope she isn't as bad as Lauren, because then I will have two bitches at my ass. So, my anger getting the best of me, I glared right back.

Her glare faltered a bit, startled that anyone dare challenge her. She intensified her glare and I did the same thing. Emmett whispered something in her ear. Whatever he had said to her had stopped her glare and she flipped her hair and talked to Alice. I smiled triumphantly. Victory is mine.

"Bitch" I muttered. Like she heard what I said, she snapped her head up at me, I was surprised that she could have heard me from across the room. Unless she had super sensitive hearing. She stared at me with pitiful eyes and did the same hair flip thing at me again and continued to talk to Alice. Whatever.

I finished my lunch and got up, lunch was ending in about two minutes. I threw my trash away and put my tray back. Just as I was walking out of the cafeteria the Cullen's walked by me, everyone single one of them staring at me. Rosalie came towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Be careful with that tongue of yours. It burns like acid. Maybe you should tame it, before you get burned." She whispered.

And she and her family walked away. I saw that she wore a sadistic smile as she disappeared in the crowd of teenagers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter and plz R&amp;R sorry it took so long to put this up.<strong>

**Mariam.**


	4. Edward Cullen's Hint

I fought the urge to flip her off as I walked down the hall to my locker. Who did _Rosalie _think she was anyway?

"Be careful with that tongue of yours. It burns like acid. Maybe you should tame it, before you get burned." I whispered trying to mimic her voice, but failed miserably, her voice sounded like wind chimes and mine sounded like a cow dieing.

But, honestly what is her problem? I huffed and unlocked my locker to get my stuff for my next classes. I stormed down the halls and into my class and plopped down an available seat that was near the back. I will ask the teacher to sign the slip after class was over.

When class started I immediately got bored, because I had already learned this in my advance classes in Phoenix. The teacher then handed out work to do, the whole class groaning, including myself. I have already learned this and completed all the work. I hate doing things more then one time, when it came to school work.

I finished in a matter of minutes giving the teacher the paper as she marked it. I also gave her the slip, because I decided that I don't want to wait until the end of class. He signed it and gave it back to me. I walked back to my desk and grabbed my book Wuthering Heights. I felt eyes on me as I read, I pulled the book down and saw the whole class staring. My brows furrowed.

'What?' I mouthed, they didn't answer and just turned around to finish their work, I noticed that many people were struggling and trying to copy from one another. I sighed.

How did I end up being in a class filled with a bunch of morons? That was beyond me. I just ignored them and continued reading my book. It took a whole period for most of the people in the class to finish the work and if not completed it was for homework. I just had the whole period to read. The bell rang for my next class art, then I had biology and gym. I was a bit nervous to go to art class, I was afraid that I might draw the kingdoms again, or something that brought back awful images.

Slowly taking my time I walked to my art class. As I entered, my eyes zoomed in on a blonde. _Rosalie _was in this class and so was Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Great most of the Cullen's were here, except for Edward. I walked over to the art teacher. She had pencils in here ears, paint splattered all over her overalls and shoes.

"Hello, Isabella." She greeted me.

"Hi." I said and gave her the slip, she signed it and told me to sit beside _Rosalie. _I plastered a fake smile on my face and walked over to an empty seat next to Rosalie, Emmett was behind her, Jasper on my right and Alice was behind me. I was boxed in, like a caged animal.

I didn't even make eye contact with any of them or even greet them. But, I felt their eyes on me. What is it with everyone looking at me today! Oh yeah, because I was the new kid. Being the new kid is a pain the ass.

"Okay, class today you will draw something that you miss or lost, it could be anything, maybe you have lost a friend or a pack of gum."

Everyone chuckled as she said that.

"Just have fun with it be creative too, I would like a lot of detail, with light and shadow and some small ovals. If you look on the white board, I have written down what you need to get a level 3 and 4. Alright, now you may began. Oh and paper is in the back of the room." She finished and everyone got up to take a huge piece of blank paper.

I sat back down at my seat and tapped my pencil on the piece of paper. I saw that Rosalie was half finished her drawing so was Jasper, Emmett and Alice. How do they work so fast? I just shrugged my shoulders and paid attention to my own work.

Now, what have I lost? What is missing?

_Parents..._

What? Where did that come from? I do have parents.

_Lies..._

I think I do, I said beginning to doubt myself. I have never really thought of them as my mother and father.

Yes, I may address them as mom and dad when I talk to them , but when I am talking about them I just call them Renee and Charlie. And sometimes I feel an ache in my heart, when I do call them mom and dad.

_Like I have lost something. _I thought.

Without even knowing my hands began to blur on the paper. I had no idea what I was drawing, I just let my fingers glide on the paper. When I finished, I saw the two beautiful people that I had seen in my mind or maybe in my memories. I don't know, but I don't remember ever seeing or meeting them. They wore the same outfits I saw them in. They had two beautiful smiles that shown very brightly, their eyes seemed to twinkle with delight. I felt the sad, yet happy feeling like before.

And then images popped into my head, images of a baby in a crib being rocked to sleep, the women humming a wonderful melody to calm the weeping baby, the man playing with a baby girl and the last one was of the women putting a basket that carried a baby girl with curly dark brown curls, placing her on the doorsteps of a home.

So many images, too many. I couldn't handle all of them coming at me at once. I got overwhelmed and began to shake, at first I thought the ground was shaking, but realized that it was me when I saw nobody else shake, or panic thinking it was an earthquake. I felt the tears stinging my cheeks.

I wanted to go in a corner and roll up into a little ball. Why did I get so upset when I thought about these people? Who were they?

I felt someone touch my shoulder, whoever's hand was that was freezing, I immediately jerked away. Alice came into my view with a worried expression on her tiny little features.

"Are you alright Bella?" She asked truly concerned, I looked away. There was no point in telling her, she would think I was crazy and delusional, plus why would I tell her in the first place?

I didn't answer her and she peered down at my drawing. It was colored even though I did not remember coloring it at all. It was beautiful, I never realized that I could draw so well. She gasped. I saw the rest of her family look at it too, they also looked amazed, even Rosalie.

"Bella who are these people?" She asked without taking her eyes off of the drawing.

More tears fell down. Why was I acting this way? I wiped my tears away and snatched the drawing back.

"Bella, please talk to me." She pleaded.

Me, being the stubborn person I am, refused to even utter a word to her.

"Bella." I heard Jasper say.

I stood up, I needed to get out of here. I was about to walk away, when I felt a firm hand on my wrist. I turned around to see Emmett Cullen holding my wrist. I glared at him.

"Let. Me. Go. Now!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Not, until you tell us, why you were shaking and crying." He argued stubbornly.

My hair covered my face, hiding the heartbroken expression I wore.

"I don't even know." I mumbled quietly, not caring if they heard or not.

The bell rang and I was able to break free from his grasp, I walked over to Ms. Willow's desk (art teacher's name)put my art project down gently and walked out of there. My anger from before had simmered down and was replaced my anguish. What was happening to me today? I have never been so emotional in my life.

I walked to biology quietly, when I saw Mike coming behind me I jogged into the classroom, he came in a couple of minutes after me. He frowned, probably upset that he didn't get to walk me to class. I walked over to Mr. Banner and he signed my slip.

"Where should I sit?" I asked.

He pointed to one seat that was right beside, no other then Edward Cullen. I cursed in my mind, I think I even cursed in Latin. How the hell do I know Latin? Things were getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

I didn't make any eye contact as I sat beside him, I felt his eyes on me the whole time. I let my hair fall down to the side, like a curtain blocking my face from his view, but I had a feeling that my so called 'curtain' wouldn't be able to block me from his view. When class started he still kept on staring at me, but then he went rigid and covered his nose with his hands like he smelt something bad. I sniffed my hair and didn't smell anything funny.

Could I have been imagining things? I stared at him and saw the once golden eyes, were now a pitch black filled with hatred and rage. Did I do something? I got annoyed, because it seemed like he was just like Rosalie, although Rosalie was more bitchy and rude. He itched away from me holding the end of the granite counter. I thought it would snap, by how tight he was holding on to it. His hands went paler then his skin.

Something wasn't right. How could his eyes switch eye color so fast? Unless he had contact lenses, but how could he have put them on that fast and why would he want pitch black eye contacts? Maybe, it had nothing to do with eye contacts, but maybe it was something that came naturally when... When what? I stared at his eyes again, which were still glaring holes at my head. They looked hungry.

So, wait, could this happen whenever he was hungry? But why? When I am hungry my eyes don't turn pitch black that are filled with such hatred and rage, no normal human would do something like this, no human I know, unless he wasn't human at all. Could it be?

Could all the Cullen's be hiding a dark and dangerous secret that they had no intentions of sharing with the world? But, how can anyone not notice their golden eyes and their inhuman beauty? Were they that beautiful that no human could see through the beauty? Why didn't they notice these details? So, far the Cullen's have been doing a good job at keeping whatever secret they are hiding, until now.

Because Edward Cullen had just given me the greatest hint of all.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter! Plz R&amp;R. Oh and tell me what u think too!<strong>

**Mariam**


	5. Bella and Rosalie's little showdown

I see, that my little angel, might have an idea of what the golden eyed family are? She is very smart and perceptive for her age. I smirked wondering what the Cullen's reactions would be if Bella went and confronted them about their secret. I laughed out loud picturing a funny image, of my dearest Isabella facing five blood drinkers and telling them what they were without effort. That would be quite a sight to see. I saw Isabella's head turn in my direction. I jumped from the tree that gave me a perfect view of Isabella. Thank goodness she was near a window. I couldn't let her see me, it wasn't the right time for us to meet just yet, but soon. I ran into the woods and into my cabin that was so well hidden no supernatural being could find it-partly because of the glamor spell I put on it. I walked inside and sat on the window sill that faced the forest. Oh, Isabella you truly are something extraordinary.

* * *

><p>I stopped looking at Edward's hateful expression as I heard the most wonderful laughter! It was way better then <em>Rosalie's <em>bell like voice. I thought I had heard it coming from my left, so I turned to look out the window and found nothing there. Could it have been just my imagination? I stared hard out the window, like if I did then whatever laughed would appear out of thin air. Oh well, I sighed and looked up front, I was also aware that Edward was still glaring at me, if look's could kill I would be a pile of dust right now.

Annoyed, my head snapped in his direction.

"Could you stop glaring at me! Gosh your acting just like your bitchy sister!" I whispered-yelled at him.

I never knew I was so short tempered, most of the times, I was able to control it, but lately I found that I would give in to the boiling rage deep inside me that I tried to keep locked away behind a door inside my head. His glare faltered and he looked at me shocked. He tried to whisper something back, but his words made no sense and he stuttered a lot.

Annoyed as I was, I refused to hear it, until he apologized. Right on cue the bell rang and Edward leaped to his feet and rushed out the door, way before anyone else. Jesus. I however got up slowly and carried my books while I was leaving and being the polite person I am, I thanked Mr. Banner for the "wonderful" lesson. He grinned from ear to ear and said an enthusiastic 'your welcome'.

I know it seemed like I was trying to suck up to him, but since I was the new student all the teacher's would probably love to know how well their teaching skills were and how I liked it here in Forks. I told him that, even though I wasn't paying attention. I hope he didn't notice or he would have seen through my lie, but he said nothing and began to hum while he read a biology book when I left.

Teacher's are so weird sometimes, when you compliment them it is like you gave them a million dollars. Then Mike Newton walked up to me, matching my pace perfectly.

"What did you do to Cullen?" he asked and had a smile on his face like he enjoyed whatever I had done.

"Huh?" I said confused still lost in my thoughts.

"He got up really fast and he kept glaring at you all through class." He explained.

So he saw it to.

"I don't know what his problem is." I stated, I wonder who else saw the way he reacted.

"All of the Cullen's are really weird, but out of all of them, I think he is the weirdest." I thought I heard a bit of jelousy in his voice.

It seemed obvious that he would be jealous, because I had to admit all the Cullen's were pretty good looking and a lot of the girls and guys probably had huge crushes on them even though most of them were taken, but since Edward wasn't he was a threat to all the guys, because they would probably find their girlfriends trying to flirt with him. But, what girlfriend did Mike have? Maybe Jessica, no I think she likes him, but he doesn't notice, he could be jealous of Edward's good looks.

That made sense. We walked silently down the hall for a couple of minutes.

"So, what is your next class?" He asked.

"Gym."

"Same here!" He said happily

great, now I was going to be stuck with _him_ for a whole period. I inwardly groaned and cussed under my breath.

"What" He said looking at me, like I called his name.

"Nothing" I said and walked a bit faster towards the gymnasium. He matched my pace, perfectly again.

I sighed and when I caught sight of the gym I ran towards it, Mike going to change in the boys changeroom.

Yes.

I walked over to the teacher, called Coach Clapp. He signed my slip and told me that I didn't have to do gym today or tomorrow until I get my uniform, so lucky me I sat on the bleachers watching everyone else run laps then do some stretches and play dodge ball. When the bell rang I was the first to get out of the gym. I ran to my locker to put all my books in my locker, I put my calculus book inside (that was the only homework I had.) my bag. I closed and locked my locker and ran outside to the parking lot. I had gotten there before Mike did and I ran to my truck. I through my bag in the passenger seat and was about to go into the drivers seat when I felt like I was being watched.

I turned around scanning the parking lot, but when I looked across from were my car was parked, I saw Edward arguing with his family silently and Rosalie glaring daggers at me again. I wanted so badly to scream 'take a picture it will last longer' but chocked it down. Instead I settled with flipping her off and it felt good too.

Her face was priceless and I just drove away and when I drove past her and the rest of the Cullen's I did it again, this time she looked even more shocked and so was the rest of her family. When I got out of the parking lot I thought I heard a booming laughter and a slap right after. I just shrugged and made my way to the grocery store.

When I had arrived I walked inside, it smelled like food -no duh, and it was nice and warm. I grabbed a shopping cart and pulled out the list that I had made during one of my classes. I was surprised that I remembered what I needed to get, there was a lot of stuff.

First thing on the list was stake, I walked down the meats that were in the open freezer thing and got about six, knowing Charlie's love for steak. Next, vegetables, as soon as I turned the corner,my cart bumped into no other then...

* * *

><p><strong>Mwaha haha I know I am evil for leaving a magor cliff hanger, but until the next chapter! Try and guess who Bella bumped into.<strong>

**Mariam.**


	6. My Saviour

**Okay sorry about the confusion. Before I said Bella did not have a car, but then she just suddenly has one waiting for her in the parking lot! Sorry bout that, but let us imagine that Charlie had gotten her one.**

* * *

><p>Jacob Black! My best friend since forever. I could feel a grin spread across my face as I saw him. He had a look of utter disbelief when he saw me, but pure happiness hidden underneath. He left his cart and picked me up, he swung me in the air as I held on for my dear life. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize I was giggling like a complete maniac. Just like when we were little. Although I do notice that he seems to be taller and more muscular. I wonder if he is working out. Oh maybe he is trying to impress some girl on the rez or something. I laughed at the thought.<p>

I could feel eyes on us and I stopped giggling, we must have looked like fools and if we didn't stop then the manager would probably come out.

"Okay Jake that is enough, I don't want to get kicked out of a grocery store." I told him and he lowered me back to firm ground.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly

"I was just so excited to see you, since it's been awhile, you know." He explained.

"I know," I whispered.

"Anyway, how long are you staying for?" He asked, dropping the topic.

"I think I will finish my high school years then move away to University. But, for right now I am not going anywhere." I said proudly.

He gave me one of his goofiest smiles and I laughed at him.

I continued to do my shopping with Jake by my side, we began to talk about the years I have missed here in Forks and how Jake was doing. When I had finished I went to pay for my things and went outside with the cart and started to load stuff in the truck. Jake helped me and it didn't take that long with the two of us.

Jake hopped in to the passenger seat while I went into the drivers seat. I started up the car and put the heat on. I got out of the mini parking lot and drove off. Jake was planning on staying for dinner. When we got home Jake called Billy asking him if he would like come for dinner, but said he couldn't because he was going to stay with the Clearwater's for awhile.

I began to cook the steak while Jacob was cutting some vegetables. When the steaks were done, I began to make scalped potatoes, Jake started to boil the veggies. He wasn't a bad cook. At least he could cut with a knife, unlike Renee. And for dessert I made blueberry muffins. We finished just as Charlie came walking through the doors.

"Hmmm, that smells real good Bells." He commented as he entered the kitchen.

He stopped when he saw Jake, smiling kindly at him.

"Hey Jake, how are ya?" He asked happy to see him.

"Good, you?" Jake asked.

"Yah, I am good, but where's Billy?

"He said he couldn't make it." Jake told him.

"Alright then, we should eat this wonderful dinner that you guy's cooked." Charlie said and sat down on a chair.

Jake and I sat down and began to eat. Small talk was made at the table that evening, there wasn't much to really talk about even though we haven't seen each other in years. Most of the stuff we had to share was boring and non- exciting. Charlie would just watch us as we talked amongst ourselves. After dinner Jake had to leave. I bid him farewell then went upstairs to take a shower.

When I finished I decided to go ahead in my homework. After staying up for a good three hours I decided that it was lights out for me.

"Good Night Dad!" I hollered.

"Good night bells!" Was his reply.

I pulled the blankets on top of my body, I was for some reason cold. I moved restlessly on my bed until I had enough. I got up and headed for the window but realized that it was shut.

Strange. I walked out of my bedroom and found that it was much warmer in the hall and downstairs, everywhere but my room.

Weird.

I went to the hall closet to get extra blankets and came back to my freezing room. I felt like I was in a freezer being frozen to death. I piled the blankets on top of my bed and got in.

That night I did not sleep well. I was still cold which caused me to shiver and not get much sleep. So I was up for most of the night.

Why was it so cold in my room? Why not in all the others?

Could someone have climbed through my window and left it open? But, how could they have come in without me noticing?

Even weirder.

When it was time to wake up, I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I stayed in the shower for about 20 minutes. My body was still cold from last night and soon began to warm up as I stayed in the shower. When I stepped out a through on some clothes not caring how I looked like today. Put my hair in a high ponytail and went downstairs for breakfast. I had cereal, when I was finished I washed my dish and left for school.

I hopped into my truck and threw my bag gently on the passenger seat and drove off in the direction of Fork's High. Surprisingly I still felt that bitter coldness I had felt in my bedroom. I put the heat on in my truck and tried to warm up. I was fine until it just suddenly shut off.

"Stupid thing!" I yelled frustrated.

I missed great amounts of sleep, because my stupid room was cold and now I can't even get the tiniest bit of warmth from my stupid truck! God! Today was starting off wonderfully.

I arrived at school in fifteen minutes (it would have been ten if I hadn't parked on the side of the road to curse at my truck for being so old and basically throwing a temper tantrum.) I slammed the door of my truck and swung my bag over my shoulder. I was still pissed off.

I went to my locker and dumped the bag in the metal box and took out my first class stuff. I yawned as I walked in the hallways. I noticed that the lights kept flickering on and off. Strange.

When I came into my class room it was empty. Usually there would be some students in here and where was the teacher? I heard someone walking through the hallways and I peered outside. It was Mr. Greene the principal.

"Oh, good morning Bella." He said genuinely surprised to see me.

"Umm, where is Mrs. Waltz ?" I asked.

"Oh there is no school today" he answered

"What! Why?" I asked.

I drove all the way over here freezing my ass off no thanks to a stupid hunk of metal that belongs in the junk yard, to find out that there was no school! My temper flared.

"It is way too cold, plus a lot of the students have gotten ill because of the sudden change in temperature. I have had about 25 parents call in telling me that there child will not attend school because of a sudden sickness." He explained.

"So we decided to cancel school all together. What would be the point in the entire student body getting sick?" He chuckled at the end.

As he walked by me he patted my shoulder.

"Go home Bella" and then he walked towards the office. I stormed all the way to my locker and stuffed my books in then grabbed my bag.

I sighed, calming down at least I have a day off. No point in wasting it. As I walked down the hallways the lights were still flickering but worse then before.

I heard something running at top speed towards me, when I turned I saw a four legged beast with bright red eyes and sharp canines coming straight for me! I ran as fast as I could to the exit, but was stopped by yet another four legged beast like the one chasing me.

I changed directions, I guess I have to find another exit. This day is definitely not something I will forget plus it can go on my best days ever list! If you hadn't noticed I was being;** SARCASTIC! **All of a sudden my feet were swept from underneath me and I fell flat on my face. I tried to get up and ignore all the pains I felt. When I stood I saw the beasts staying a good couple of feet away, but baring their teeth and snarling. I looked behind them and noticed the mess they had made. There was a ton of claw marks on the floor and puddles of drool and bits of blood.

I shuddered. I backed away slowly wondering why they wouldn't just come and kill me. And then something darted past my head and hit the beasts right in the face. They howled in pain and slumped on the floor. Their blacken tongues where hanging out and their red eyes had widen in shock.

Shocked I fell on the floor I felt a hand touch my shoulder reassuringly. I didn't jump or even look to see who the person was I just kept staring at the beasts. What had just happened?

"Yup, this is definitely the best day ever." I mumbled.

I could feel the person looking at me. All I wanted was to go home. Even the simplest thing turned into being the hardest thing to do. I slowly stood up still not looking at my savior but the dead beasts who by the way looked kinda of like dogs but way more vicious and frightening.

They probably wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you got in their way. Their heads were shaped oddly pointed like and their body was very slender but big and I could see the muscles underneath the black fur. They had pointy ears and a weird purple symbol on top of their foreheads.

Finally I looked at my savior and gasped. It was the guy in my dreams and the boy I saw at the airport! But, what was he doing here? And why didn't he look scared or freaked out that there was two dead beasts lying in the middle of the hallway.

But, his face only showed tranquility and understanding.

I sighed and looked away.

All I wanted was to go home.

"Thank you." I said

"But could you do me a favor by explaining what the hell just happened! And why you are not freaked out at all by this?" I yelled my temper getting the best of me again.

"All I wanted was to go home." I whined.

If this continued I would be throwing a temper tantrum any second.

He seemed amused by my sudden outburst. That set me off again.

"Do you honestly think this is funny! I almost got killed for Christ sake! And the only thing you can do is smile! I thought I was screwed, but man meeting you changes that!" I glared at him and was about to storm off until he spoke.

"Please calm down." His voice was very gentle and was velvety smooth.

"Calm down my ass!" I huffed.

He sighed and muttered something to himself.

I felt bad for exploding at him like that, after all he did save my life and the best I could was listen to what he had to say.

"Look I am sorry, but today isn't one of my best days." I said more calmly.

I leaned against a nearby wall.

"So, do I get an explanation?" I asked

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I have put up the 6 chapter to this story and I know it took forever but I just moved and had to get everything organized so I am very sorry bout that, plus I don't get much time on the computer now. Anywho plz tell me if u like this chapter!<strong>

**-Mariam**


	7. Ash&Azel

Isabella was in danger, the words flashed through my mind. As soon as I felt her fear and panic I knew something was wrong. I ran out my cabin not caring if anyone saw me. I darted through the forest like a shooting bullet faster then any children of the moon or blood suckers. Only the royal blooded faery were granted with great speed any other faey had the speed of a cold one.

I sensed her near a huge building that seemed empty, I could only sense her presence and two others. I had a bad feeling about the two other presences I felt. I ran into the building that I figured out was a "High School" from the huge bold lettering on the side of it's rather small exterior.

Her presences grew stronger as I got closer to the first floor. I heard a heartbeat quicken and knew it was Isabella's I darted towards her exact location and cast a spell, lightening flew from my hand and struck the two beats hard in the face. They fell over in shock. I noticed that they were a fairly good distance away from Isabella, odd these types of creatures would have immediately attacked her, she was their prey and they had her cornered. Why not attack?

Could they have sensed me? If they had they would have killed her and then moved on to me, selfish creatures not wanting anyone else to get what is theirs. Very greedy too. Always wanting more.

She trembled slightly then fell to the floor I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she ignored it and did look at me. We stayed like this for awhile until Isabella stood and finally turned to look at me.

She gasped in shock. I knew she recognized me from the airport and is probably wondering why I am here.

I sighed inwardly our confrontation happened to soon, if it weren't for these stupid beasts then I could have kept hiding and waited for the perfect moment to appear.

But, of course there is always a change in plans. This could be a problem, but I guess there was no avoiding it. I couldn't just leave her to fend off her herself that would too cruel even for me.

I could sense her anger and see it in her dark chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in forever, not to mention her unyielding beauty. I wonder if she even realizes how marvelous and beautiful she is.

I saw some strands of gold locks on her dark curls. She was awakening soon and the fact that she was angry wasn't good either, I have to be careful with her or else she might awaken too early and be hard to calm down.

"Thank you." She said

Her voice was hypnotizing like the voice of an angel.

I was surprised to see that she hadn't burst in a fit of rage and start to yell accusations.

"But could you do me a favor by explaining what the hell just happened! And why you are not freaked out at all by this?" She yelled.

Spoke too soon.

"All I wanted was to go home." She continued in a whiny voice.

I smirked and was amused. It didn't seem like she was directing her anger at me, but seemed more angry at herself and annoyed at how scared and confused she was. Which was perfectly understandable.

I seemed to have upset her more when she saw my amusement.

"Do you honestly think this is funny! I almost got killed for Christ sake! And the only thing you can do is smile! I thought I was screwed, but man meeting you changes that!"She glared at me and she was about to storm out.

"Please calm down." I said gently I was about to add Isabella, but thought better of it she would ask how I knew her name and that would not go over well, she would probably think of me as a stalker.

"Calm down my ass!" She huffed.

I sighed.

"This is not going to be easy." I muttered.

I felt her anger start to disappear and was replaced by guilt.

"Look I am sorry, but today isn't one of my best days." She said more calmly and leaned against a nearby wall.

"So, do I get an explanation?" She asked.

I knew this was coming she would want to know the truth after what she had just been through and she deserved to know. But, there was some things that I could not tell her like me, I could mention my name, but that is it. I could start off by explaining what those creatures were, but how could I explain the lightening and my strange knowledge of mythology. I was debating on whether I should tell her I am faey or not, but if I do then she will wonder if she is too and I can't tell her that, yet.

This isn't going to be easy, but since when were things ever easy.

I decided that maybe telling her the truth wasn't a good idea, but she was very observant so I had to make sure I did not slip and was very convincing.

"Those things were rabid dogs they have been all over the town for awhile and my father has been trying to exterminate them, because of how vicious they are-as you have witnessed. No one knows about them, because we do not want the towns people to start worrying, so it is very secret, but I have no choice but to tell you, after all you do deserve an explanation."

She was silent for a long moment absorbing this. I felt bad for lying to her and knew it was going to haunt me later, but when she awakened I would explain everything.

"But they seem oddly big and abnormal to be a rabid dog, don't you think." She pointed out.

I smiled.

"Yes, it was an "experiment gone wrong" you could say. there is some sort of group of scientist who have been experimenting on dogs, but it did not go well and has mutated them into this." I looked over at the dead creatures. Not feeling the least bit sympathetic.

It must have been him who sent them. Selfish bastard! Will he ever stop?

She seemed convinced, but I knew that she was even more curious.

"What would happen if someone had gotten bitten?" She asked

"We don't know, because it has never happened before, but we know that they carry some sort of virus in them so the results could be very fatal."

The lie just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"How did you kill them?" One question after the other.

"I am sorry but I can't tell you that."

She narrowed her eyes.

I sighed.

"Look I know you are scared, but my father is getting rid of the problem and they are mostly gone, so there is nothing to worry about, it is a shame that they came after you." I said

I decided to turn the tables.

"Speaking of which why are you here by yourself?" I asked.

She looked away embarrassed.

"Umm, well there is no school today, because of some sort of illness that is going on, plus the sudden change in temperature and all that. I didn't know that so I came, but my principal told me and I was on my way home, until" she paused a moment then looked at the dead beasts "_that _happened."

I nodded.

"Why don't I walk you out of here." I said.

She nodded and pushed herself off the wall and walked beside me.

She looked back.

"What about them we can't leave them here." She said looking at me.

Her chocolate orbs stared into mine.

"Don't worry I will call my father to have his men take care of them."

Which of course was a lie, I would get rid of them tonight with the help of some friends.

As we walked outside a chilly breeze past us. She shivered and brought her sweater closer to her body. The cold had no effect on me. Since faery were in tune with nature, stuff like cold and heat waves had no effect on us.

We walked to her truck and she got in.

"Do you need a ride?" She asked clearly worried about me.

"No that's okay I have to get rid of those things in there first." I smiled.

I smile slowly spread across her face that could have lightened the darkest of nights.

"Okay, will I see you again." She whispered.

"Maybe."

"Oh and my name is Isabella, but please call me Bella." She insisted.

I smirked like I didn't already know that.

"Suits you well, you know _Bella_ in Italian means beautiful." I said

She blushed a rosy pink.

I chuckled.

"My name is Ash."

"Okay thank you again Ash for explaining everything to me and sorry for snapping at you, like I said not one of my best days."

"It's okay."

"Bye." She said sadly

"bye" and she drove off.

I sighed I was eager to see her again, but for now I would miss her deeply.

I walked by inside the school and called Xavier. He answered the first ring.

"Hey Ash."

"Look we have a problem two of his monsters came and attacked Isabella."

I heard three sets of gasps.

One of them was Xavier's the other was his sister Miranda and the other must have been Dylan.

"Is she okay? Did she get hurt! I swear if you let anything happened to her so help me I will tear you into little pieces and I don't give a shit if you are a prince! And-" I cut her off.

"Miranda! She is fine I got there in time and I would like to see you try." I said darkly.

I heard her gulp.

"Look I am sorry but-"

"I know, don't worry I would never let anything happen to her."

"What happened Ash?" Dylan the calmest of the group asked.

"Well, it was odd they didn't attack her like they usually would they stayed a fairly good distance away from her, like they couldn't get any closer."

"Do you think it was _Azel_?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, I do, but anyway they are dead, so can you guys come over to Forks high school and help me clean this mess." I explained.

"Okay." They said simultaneously and hung up.

They arrived in five minutes.

"Wow." Miranda said and crouched down and lifted one of the beasts head with her finger. She let his head drop and she stood.

"So, what exactly did you tell her?" Xavier asked.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well, I couldn't tell her anything yet, so I made up this excuse saying that they were sick rabid dogs that have been experimented on but gone crazy and carry a virus that is fatal and my "father" is taking care of the problem." I explained quickly embarrassed.

Miranda exploded in fits of laughter, Xavier and Dylan joined in.

"Rabid dogs!...Virus!...Father taking care of the problem!..."

"Nice, excuse." Dylan patted my shoulder.

"Well, I had to think of something." I defended myself.

"And by "Father" you mean us, don't you?" Xavier asked.

I nodded sheepishly.

Miranda stopped laughing and turned serious with a sigh she said,

"Well let's get to work."

* * *

><p>An angry roar was heard and everyone knew that master was upset.<p>

"Damn him!" He yelled.

"Are you telling me the truth?" He narrowed his eyes with scrutiny at his messenger.

"Yeessss... Master.." The pitiful thing said, trembling at the gaze of his master.

"Pathetic! Leave now!" He roared once again.

The messenger did need to be told twice he scurried out of the room.

"Calm down, darling." He turned to see his faithful adviser, Elvira who was coming towards him.

She wore a long black dress that was cut in the middle so that her legs were easily visible with some black heels and blood red lipstick.

She went over and gently massaged his shoulders, trying to relief his stress.

"You will get her soon and don't worry about your stupid meddling brother, he can easily be dealt with, just because the hounds have been killed does not mean that you will not succeed." Elvira told her master.

"You are right Elvira, my deepest apologies." He said calming down.

"Do not worry." She said and smiled wickedly.

"You always get what you want Azel." She said.

He laughed darkly.

"Of course I do, you should know that." He said seductively.

He turned around and pinned her below him in one fluid movement.

"You of all people should know." He whispered as his lips moved closer to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is the end of chapter 7! Tell me what you guy's think about the new characters I put in. Oh and I would also like to thank MissCullenVolturi, suspiroscullen, xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx, Mackenzie L. and Gummi-Bearz for reviewing my story and giving me some ideas for it. Thank you soo much and I hope you like this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writting it!<strong>

**~Mariam **


	8. Bella's Company

I felt an ache in my heart as I left the school and Ash. I have only just met him, but it felt like we shared a very strong connection something unbreakable. I gave my head one firm shake and tried to stop thinking about him.

_Bella do you know how ridiculous your starting to sound?_

I sighed I am not going to think about him the only thing I am going to do is get home as soon as possible. When I arrived in our two story little home, I shut the engine off of my car and got out. I fumbled with my house keys nearly dropping them, all of a sudden the hairs on my arms stood. I froze. I felt that prickly sensation whenever I thought someone was watching me crawl on my skin. I whipped my body around, but found nothing. The wind started to blow and it gave it a more eerie effect, which I did not like.

I took a deep breath and put my key in the lock of the door, I heard rustling and quick foosteps, I tried to ignore them and pretend I didn't hear it and turned the key.

I began to hum the same unfamiliar tune to calm my nerves. When I thought I heard no more rustling or footsteps I went inside. As I turned to shut the door I saw a tall black figure coming my way. It had the same glowing red eyes as the two creatures had when they chased me in the school. I screamed and slammed the door shut and locked it. I went to all the windows in the house and closed the curtains. I locked all the windows. I was shaking.

Was this some sick joke? I thought Ash said that his father was getting rid of the problem. By the looks of it he seems to have missed a lot. Getting attacked by two of them was bad enough, but a third one, no way. I peered through the kitchen window and found that it was gone.

I didn't dare go outside, that is probably want it wanted anyway. I decided to take a hot shower, which soothed my cold skin and relaxed all of my tense muscles. I put on some boxer shorts and a purple tank top. I put on my fluffy pink slippers and took my laptop downstairs.

I booted up the system then waited a couple of minutes. When it was fully on I went on Google and searched "experiments gone wrong" there was something that Ash said that did not make sense, well his whole story didn't really add up. We didn't have any science labs or scientists here in Forks, so that part didn't make any sense.

It could have been possible that he did in fact lie to me to hide the real truth. Interesting.

A bunch of weird stuff popped up and none of them fit with what I was looking for. I decided to type in "rabid dogs" it only showed a bunch of dogs with white foam seeping out of their mouths and dogs with rabies and vicious dogs attacking other dogs and animals or humans. Next was "experimentation on dogs". It only showed experimentation on animals in general nothing really specific.

Nothing. I found absolutely nothing! But didn't Ash say that no one really knew about it, aside from him, his father and the people working for him and me. It was all very hush hush so it probably makes sense that the internet has nothing about it.

I sighed and shut off the computer. I closed it and the latch gave a soft click. I turned on the tv instead and found a very interesting show on. In the middle of it, my stomach growled. I was hungry. I went in the kitchen and went through the cabinets, I found some mac n cheese. Yum! I haven't had this in so long! But, I don't remember putting it in my cart when I went grocery shopping, maybe Jacob slipped it in when I wasn't looking. Typical Jake.

I shrugged and looked for some cheese I found some mozzarella. Perfect. I always liked extra cheese on my Kraft dinner. I found a pot and put some cold water in it and put it on the stove. I turned the dial to 8, because I was very hungry and wanted the water to boil fast. While the water was warming up I put some salt in the pot.

I considered calling Jake, but realized he was probably still in school. I wished I had As-. No! Don't even go there Bella. I said I wouldn't think about him, but I couldn't help thinking about his smile, his face, his hair and his beautiful silver eyes that shined like the moon. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on my lunch.

After my food was ready I sat in the living room. There was a really good movie on. I put my dishes in the sink and washed them. I went back to sit on the couch until that feeling returned. Someone was looking through the living room window from outside.

Then there was a knock. I couldn't help but scream. Thank god I took martial arts when I was kid, but I was also good with a bat. I took one out of the hall closet and came back, hiding the bat behind my back.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

No reply.

I know it was stupid and I don't know why I did it, but I opened the door. The good thing was instinct kicked in and I swung the bat hitting someone pretty good. I couldn't see anything even though it was in the afternoon the sky seemed pretty dark. And whoever was at the door was wearing very dark clothing. I tried to swing again, but then my bat was gone and I heard a crack. That was a wooden bat how could it have cracked. Now I was pissed I kicked and punched, using those good martial arts techniques that came in handy at times like these.

There was more than one person, because I heard many grunts and groans. One was from a girl. My attacks came back quicker and more aggressive to show how pissed off I was and not some scared little girl who can't kick someone's ass.

Then someone blocked all my attacks, dodging them and batting them away annoyed I kicked harder and faster, but the figure dodged them easily, soon I tired.

"Argghh, you son of a bitch." I hissed.

"Bella, stop it's me Ash." The figure that blocked all my attacks said, with a hint of amusement in his tone.

My anger disappeared at the sound of his voice.

"Ash." I whispered.

Part of me wanted to know how he had found me then thought better of it, because he could have asked anybody of where a miss Isabella lived and they would point him in the right direction. It was a small town plus everyone knew that Bella was the chief's daughter, so I wasn't hard to find.

But, who were the other people. My anger returned.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"and who the bloody hell are the rest of them." I added annoyed.

"Just let us come in and I'll explain." He said.

I thought about it for a minute, if I let them in I could easily protect myself if they tried anything, plus I had about two more bats somewhere one of them being aluminum.

"Okay." They stepped inside.

I noticed Ash right away. He wore black converse and some nice black jeans that fit him well and a dark purple top. I had been right there was a female. She had the most beautiful sea green eyes I had ever seen. She had shoulder length blonde hair and wore dark ballet flats with black skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top that was covered with a navy blue cardigan. A boy who could have been his sister wore the same thing she did except for the flats-he wore converse and the cardigan-he wore a navy blue sweater. He had dirty blonde hair and had sea green eyes.

The last boy wore converse, black jeans that fit him well like Ash and the other boy, he wore a gray shirt and had black hair and had violet eyes. I have never seen a male have that eye color before, but it looked beautiful on him.

I realized that I wasn't wearing anything suitable for having company, but I didn't know they were coming. But, then again I didn't really care.

"Okay, so what is going on and who are they?" I asked getting right to the point.

"I came here to see if you were alright and these people are my friends who also wanted to see you, they work for my father." He explained.

"They seem to be a little young to be working for your father, don't you think." I noticed they froze and they exchanged a look between each other. They looked about seventeen or eighteen and even my age, which was sixteen.

"We do small projects and help Ash clean up the messes." The girl explained. Her voice sounded just like Ash, but his voice sounded way more prettier.

I nodded satisfied with that answer as I crossed my arms. I noticed them looking me up and down I blushed slightly, but then shrugged it off.

"Damn, girl was it really necessary to come swinging at us with a bat." The boy with the violet eyes asked rubbing the side of his head. Oh, he was the one I hit.

"Well, it was really creepy one of you looked through my window so I got scared." I explained.

"Plus I don't know who any of you are." I added.

"Well, I am Miranda." The girl said.

"I am Xavier." The boy that looked and dressed like Miranda said.

"I am also Miranda's older twin brother." He added.

"By a few minutes." She mumbled quietly.

"And I am Dylan. The one you hit with the base ball bat." He said eyeing me.

"You've got some moves on you, that was pretty good, although I wish we weren't the people you had to attack." Miranda said, rubbing her arm.

Dylan and Xavier agreed.

"Sorry about that." I said genuinely sorry.

"No, were sorry we shouldn't have scared you like that." Ash apologized, they nodded in agreement.

"It is okay." I replied.

"You know, the only person you weren't able to hurt was Ash." Xavier noted.

I turned to look at him.

"Yah, I know." I said bit annoyed.

He smirked.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

I sat down on the couch still on edge, they didn't seem to be a threat, because they were Ash's friends. But I wouldn't get too comfortable with them until I was sure they really weren't a danger to me.

Something startled me and I jumped and gave a tiny yelp. It was Miranda taking a seat beside me. She stared at me cautiously and slowly sat down not wanting to frighten me again.

"Are you okay Bella?" She asked worriedly.

Everyone stared at me.

"Fine." I replied.

"You don't look fine, you look terrified. Did something happen." Xavier asked.

Ash's head whipped towards Xavier then back to me.

I sighed, it wouldn't hurt if I told them.

"Another one was here when I got home." I said and wrapped my arms around my body as I trembled.

Everyone's eyes went hard, they stared at each other.

"Bella what exactly happened?" Dylan asked.

"When I got home, I felt as if I was being watched then when I was going to close the door there was a tall black figure with red eyes walking towards me." I explained, shuddering at the horrible event that took place near my front door.

I heard a growl from somewhere and I trembled even more. Dylan and Xavier immediately took Ash outside. Ash looked very pissed off and terrifying.

"Miranda stay here with Bella, we will look around the neighborhood to see if it still here and don't come outside." Dylan warned looking from me to Miranda.

We nodded. I had no intentions of going outside.

Miranda decided that we should watch a movie or something to get our minds off of the whole ordeal. I agreed. After half an hour the boys came back and Ash looked back to normal and calm again.

"We found a trail, but then it stopped, it's gone." Xavier said miserably.

We stayed silent for awhile and then I had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen. To emphasize the danger my stomach felt like it had been stabbed then pricked with a thousand needles or been stung by thousands of angry bees. I hunched over and gasped.

"Bella!" They all said worriedly, Xavier, Dylan and Ash rushed over to me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Ash asked.

It felt like Ash was in pain too.

"Bad feeling." I gasped as more pain came.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked not understanding.

I looked up and stared at all of them.

"Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it." My voice was strained and filled with pain.

And then just like that it was gone. I had the sudden urge to go outside. My feet stood and shuffled towards the door. They called my name telling me not to go outside, but I ignored them. I turned the knob slowly, I don't know what I was thinking, so for once I let my body to what it wanted.

As the door opened a cold breeze came into the house, I stepped outside, it was very dark, probably around 6 or so. As I stared across the driveway and into the forest across from my house I saw eyes that shined like the moon's light stare back at me and then I heard a piercing scream that filled the evening air.

I realized that it was my scream and then my legs slide from underneath me and I fell into a deep abyss of nothing, but darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh it is getting interesting now! Here is chapter eight! I might publish chapter nine on Monday, but I will see if it can be done by Saturday or Sunday. Who do you think the person who was watching Bella is? Please R&amp;R and tell me what ya think.<strong>

**~Mariam**


	9. End of a rough day

Bella was lying on the couch, she seemed to have slipped into unconsciousness while outside for some reason. When we heard her scream and ran outside we only found her crumpled on the floor and no one was there. But I did smell a faint scent, but it was very familiar. Dylan and Xavier were looking around outside to see what could have caused this, they too smelled that faint scent, which was also very familiar to them too.

Miranda sighed.

"Poor girl, she's had a very rough day, she just never seems to catch a break." She said sadly.

I silently agreed with her. I wonder how her awakening would be I didn't want to throw her back in our world after everything she went through today, but it will only get worse. There was so much to explain and then her training. But, she does seem like she could exceed very well in training with all those powerful kicks and punches she through.

I smirked remembering the memory.

She could be very dangerous in battle with the right training.

Dylan and Xavier entered the house.

"Nothing, again." Xavier said exasperated.

"It is just like the first time, we could smell something, but that was all we got, no trail." Dylan explained.

"I wonder what happened outside that frightened her so much." Miranda said in wonder.

Just then Bella started to stir, we all looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times then slowly sat up. She looked around the room dazed, when her eyes landed on me the most terrifying scream came out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>I screamed.<p>

Silver eyes. They shine just like the moon.

Silver eyes. That is what I saw looking at me in the forest.

Silver eyes. The ones that scared me.

Silver eyes. The same as Ash's.

He tried to approach me and I kicked and batted him away.

"Bella, calm down." He said. I flailed harder.

They all looked panicked as I continued to try and get away from Ash.

Finally Ash grabbed my hands and pinned them to his chest and brought me closer, until my nose was to his chest. I looked up at him, he looked in my eyes, like if he tried hard enough the answer to my sudden tantrum would be there. I squirmed, but he only held me harder.

The others just watched silently.

"Bella what happened outside?" Dylan asked.

I froze.

"Silver eyes." I whispered and I squirmed again.

"Silver eyes." Ash repeated.

I stopped again.

"Just like yours." I said looking straight into his wonderful pools of silver.

"Staring at me in the forests." I continued.

All the fight drained from me and I sobbed in his chest.

He let go of my hand and I immediately wrapped them around him and cried. He rubbed my back.

"It's alright Bella." He said soothingly.

* * *

><p>Silver eyes just like mine staring back at her in the forest. That could only be one person. I exchanged a look to my friends who seemed to realize who it was too. I looked at the time, Charlie would be home soon and wouldn't take to lightly to having complete strangers in his home, he probably would have us arrested for trespassing.<p>

"Guys, you should leave Charlie will be here soon, I'll meet you guys at the cabin." I said in a low voice knowing Bella couldn't hear.

They nodded and silently left. When Bella calm down she looked up at me.

"I am sorry." She murmured silently.

"Don't worry about it Bella, you've had a rough day." I told her soothingly.

"Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?" I asked, her chocolate eyes sparkled at the thought.

She looked away slightly embarrassed.

"If you don't mind." She said quietly.

I chuckled.

"No, I don't."

"Would you like to eat supper with us then I could introduce you to my uh dad, Charlie." She said. She seemed to hesitant when she addressed Charlie as her father.

"Not yet, I don't want your dad knowing about me yet." I explained.

She nodded understandingly.

"I will be waiting in your room." I told her.

"Do you know where it is?" She asked.

I smirked.

"I think I can manage."

She nodded.

We both stood and she headed to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No I am good you just go upstairs." She hollowered.

"Alright." And then I went up the stairs, feeling slightly guilty for making such a promise, I couldn't keep. I wouldn't stay with her I had to leave and find my brother before he got even closer to her.

* * *

><p>I decided to make hamburgers for supper. I would also make up some fries and boil some vegetables.<p>

I took the hamburger meat out and began to cook that. I found some frozen vegetables and fries in the freezer.

While everything was cooking I set up the table. Today has been by far the worst day I have ever had. I had a feeling that it would probably get worse. Once the table looked decent enough I prepared the food.

Just as I put a hamburger on Charlie's plate he stepped through the door.

"Whatcha cooking Bells, smells good." He said coming into the kitchen.

"Hamburgers." I replied.

Charlie sat down in his usual spot and began to eat hungrily. I sat in my spot and chewed silently. Enjoying the fact that we weren't talking. It gave me a chance to think.

I am glad I made extras, the way Charlie's eating he might just finish them all!

I couldn't get the image of those bright silver eyes that stared at me. They looked exactly like Ash's, but these ones had a hint of malice and mischief in them.

Ash's weren't like that, they were friendly and had a gentle feel to them. Plus he was inside when it happened, so it couldn't have been him.

I stared at my burger feeling no longer hungry and put it on my plate.

"Are you going to eat that?" Charlie asked his mouth already full.

I shook my head and he took it.

I cleared my plate and put them in the dishwasher, I heard the scrape of a chair as Charlie got up to put his dish in the dishwasher as well.

"Thanks for the supper kido, I am going to watch a bit of the game and go to bed." He said as he stretched his arms.

"Okay, just don't stay up to long and fall asleep on the couch. I am going to my room." I said as I made my way up the creaky stair case.

He nodded and went into the living room, I paused waiting to hear the sound of the tv turning on, when it did I quickly went up the stairs, an unknown feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. I hope that Ash was okay, but I was also very happy to see him, I made it to my room and slowly closed the door I let out a sigh and slowly turned on the light, as I turned my face fell. My window was wide open and Ash was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up! And this chapter wasn't very long either, but the next one should be longer than this. Thank you for your patience. Happy Holidays to everyone and have a happy new year! Oh and christmas is tomorrow so merry christmas too!<strong>

**~Mariam**


End file.
